A Summer to Remember
by sexiibabyjazzy
Summary: Ally goes on this summer vacation with her family to Hawaii to find adventure and On her search to find adventure she bumps in to know other then Austin Moon the bad boy of the press, at first they Don't hit it off ,when Austin Opens up to ally about something know 1 knows.One unforgettable night on this summer adventure ROCKS AUSTIN and ALLY WORLD FOREVER !
1. Chapter 1

**OK Everyone i am trying a new story hope you like xoxoxo **

**Narrator: Ally and her family arrive in Hawaii to greet her Uncle Charles and Aunt Karen, they drive to the house and ally and her sister runs inside the house with excitement and unpacks and buts on their bathing suits and runs outside and says to there Mom Nicole and Dad Kurt.  
**

****"Can we go to the beach please"? ally and her sister Amanda ask

Sure girls have fun. Nicole says

They both walk down to the beach and lays down under a umbrella.

This is the life,right Amanda? ally says so relaxed

You know it sis. Amanda answers

I am kinda thirsty though,I'm going to go get a lemonade, Wanna anything? ally says

"NAH", Thanks though. Amanda says

I walk to the JUICE BAR and order one lemonade. ally does this

As i start to walk back to my Sister, Someone slaps my butt.

"Hey Cutie" Unknown person says

"What the hell is your problem" ally says as she turns around

Is that anyway to talk to a rock star. Unknown person says

"AUSTIN MOON" ally says with disguist

Now, that's more like it sweet cheeks. Austin says

I Don't care who you are, "NEVER TOUCH MY BUTT". ally screams

Wow,your a harsh one. Let daddy make it all better. Austin says touching her face

"Don't Touch Me You Ass" If You don't leave me alone in 5 seconds your shirt wont be so white. ally says seriously

OH, a girl who takes charge i like. Austin says touching her butt again

"OMG" ally throws her lemonade on Austin.

"Ally what happened" her sister runs over

**hope you liked it,its short because i want to see if it will get alot of reviews xoxoxo more to come even longer. I accept ideas just inbox me love yal **


	2. Chapter 2

"what happened is this jerk keeps touching my ass" ally shouts

As Amanda turns around she sees, "Omg your Austin Moon"! she screams

Yes beautiful i am and who might you be. Austin says

she giggles a little,I'm Amanda. I'm a big fan of yours i love "heard it on the radio". Amanda says with a smile on her face

Thank you at least one of you have respect. Austin says

Don't mind my sister shes always moody,she doesn't know when someone is just trying to be nice. Amanda says

"Excuse me",he slap my butt twice and if that's whats being nice these days i rather not meet anyone. ally says with an attitude

Sis hes a rock star, you should be lucky he talk to you. Touching you girls dream of that. Amanda says

Listen and listen good, "i don't care if he is a rock star, this is my body and he has no right to touch any part of it" ally screams

Sis relax its not that serious, Just chill out, your "overacting for no reason", let loose sometime do something you've never done before. Amanda says

If you guys are looking for somewhere to lose, I'm having a party at my beach house you two should come. Austin says

"I am so there" Amanda said with excitement

Wow!, you two deserve each other so unique how you came from the same species. ally says

So is that No. Austin asks

"Duh its a No you ass", you have no respect for anyone not even your arrogant self, its a shame all that talent wasted because you act like " Fucking idiot". ally says

That was rude ally, maybe you should just go back to the house. amanda says

I was thinking the same thing, Word of advice though sis hes a rock star Your a fan, his attention span can only manage so much. "Good luck your going to need it" ally says smiling

Ally walks back to the house and goes upstairs to her room when her phone starts to ring, "Hello".

i think the term is aloha unknown person.

Trish is that you. ally ask in curiosity

The One and only,shouldn't my name be programmed in your phone Missy. Trish says as she laughs

It is i just didn't see who it was i just grabbed the phone and answered it. ally answers

OK Dawson your off the hook this time. Trish says in a funny voice

Wipes her forehead as if she was relieved. So how are you best friend, get any new jobs yet. ally says with a smile

Ive been good just been here with Dez who is dumper then a stack of quarters. And yes i have got a new job at Tech Town, my shift started an hour ago but "oh well cant please everyone" Trish says

Same Old Trish. ally says with a smile

Yeahhh.., "OMG" Thats Unbelievable. Trish says in shock

"Whats Unbelievable" Ally ask with no hesitating

**Hope you liked it, tried to make it longer but i have school and major homework, Ill try to post chapter 3 tomorrow review review love yal xoxxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm**** so sorry for the wait, check out my other stories though here it is chapter 3 hope you like it **

"Whats Unbelievable" Ally ask with no hesitating**  
**

"You" Trish says

"Me", i don't follow. Ally says

Your on TV pouring lemonade on Austin Moon white shirt. Trish says quickly

"Are you serious, they put me TV. The paparazzi has no life. ally says angrily

"why did you do that" Trish says

Because he was being Jerk. He kept touching my ass and trying to flirt with me. Ally says

"What a Jerk". I'm sorry ally, i wish i was there to slap him. Trish says

Its OK Trish, As you can see i handle it. Ally says with a smile

Yes, i can. I cant wait to see it on replay. Trish says smiling

I know right. Well Trish talk to you later, i'm getting hungry. ally says

OK, later Alls. Trish says and hangs up

**Ally heads downstairs to grab something to eat when she hears giggling coming from the living room**

" What Are You Doing Here". Ally says in frustrating

Austin is my guest ally. So chill out. Amanda says

I will not chill out, i don't want him here. "So little rock star boy GET OUT!" ally says angrily

Austins not going anywhere, i came to take a shower and then were going to his party. so calm down. Amanda says

You know what, whatever. Ally says

Austin. I'm going to take a shower. Don't let ally scare you away. Amanda says

(Ally rolls her eyes, grabs a pop-tart and goes to her room)

I won't, Just hurry though . Austin says

**(Amanda walks upstairs and gets in the shower).**

**( Ally gets thirsty and goes downstairs for some juice).**

"I'm sorry Ally". Austin says sweetly from the living room

"what". ally says surprise to hear him say sorry

(he gets up from the living room and goes to the kitchen to face her)

"I'm so sorry for Touching your butt". It was rude and i shouldn't have done it. Austin says sweetly

"Am i being Punk'd ". Ally laughs

No your not being Punk'd. I'm really sorry. Austin says nicely

OK then, i accept your apology and thank you for saying it. ally says nicely

Thank you, so can we be Friends now. Austin ask sweetly

Your welcome. Why would you want to be friends with me. Ally says

Because i think your sweet and at least ill know, that you like me for me. Not Jerk Austin moon. Austin says

So you admit your a Jerk. Ally says laughing

No, but i was jerk to you and that wasn't right. Austin says sincerely

Well having a rock star as my friend would you really hurt my status. ally says joking

"You have Status". Austin says joking

Yes i do, its called forgiveness. Your lucky that's my status or i wouldn't be talking to you. ally says

So..., Can we

Sure Austin, we can be friends. At least i wont hate you. Ally says nicely

Gasp. Austin says

Joking, I don't hate people. Not even arrogant rock stars. ally says

That's good. Always stay true to yourself, no matter what. Austin says

"What you mean". Ally says

Nothing. Its just that keeping up an image can be tiring. So just never change, no matter if there are jerks like me out there. Austin says

Austin..., You never have to be something that your not. True Friends and Fans will Love you for you. ally says sweetly

Me just being Austin Moon, blonde boy doesn't sell records. Austin says

Austin, I don't believe that. Your Fans love you for you Jerky or Not. Ally says smiling

Thanks ally, I'm glad your my friend now. No one could ever tell me something like that or even tell me off. Austin says smiling

You welcome. Having me as a friend, If you piss me off i will tell you off. Ally says giggling

That's good, Please call me out on all my bullshit. Austin says laughing

No problem, this will be fun. ally says laughing

Well Friend, Please come with us to my party. Austin ask

I Don't Know rock star parties are not my scene. Ally says

Well you just think of it as, A normal blonde Austin Moon Party. Austin says

Well when you put it that way. No. Ally says laughing

You really had me there. Austin says laughing

OK if you wont come to my party, then have lunch with me tomorrow. Austin says

Where?. Ally says

At my House, I'll make us some grilled cheese and french fries. Austin says

Will there be pickles? ally says

Yes, there will be pickles. On the sandwiches. Austin says smiling

Well I cant turn down a sandwich with pickles. ally says (smiling

Awesome!. Austin says in excitement

Yeaaahh. ally says

I need your phone number. So i can call you to tell you, what time I'm picking you up. Austin says nervously

Sure, that makes sense.

Ally puts her number in Austin Fone as "Alls".

"Alls", Is that a nickname people call you. Austin says

Yeah, that's what my best friend calls me. ally says

Cute. Austin says

Thank you , i think so to. Ally says with a smile

You have a pretty smile, its a unique thing. Austin says sweetly

Thank you, you nice brown eyes. You must light up the girls lives. Ally says

I Don't know about that. I haven't had a girlfriend since i became Austin Moon. Austin says

Why not like your not good looking. ally says

Well thank you, but sometime i just don't know if they like me for me or for what i can give them. Austin says

Well i don't care what you can give me, If you ever slap my ass again, you will lose an arm. ally says with a smile

Got it, i need my arms to sing, So Got it. Austin says smiling

Good Choice Blonde. Ally says laughing

(Austin looks down)

Whats wrong. ally says

Nothing. Its just that my ex girlfriend Cassidy used to call me that. Austin says

Oh I'm sorry , what happened. Ally says

Nothing really, she went on tour with her band and i haven't heard from her since. Austin says

So you two were really close. Did You love her?. ally says it so fast it was to late to take back

OMG Ally, mind your business. ally says out loud

Austin laughs. Its OK, I liked her alot. I think i could of loved her though. Austin says

Thank you for telling my nosy self that. ally says

Its Ok, i know we just met but i feel i can trust you. austin says

You can, i feel that way to. That's why i want to tell you about my fail relationship. ally says

OK,what happened. Austin says

Long story short, i thought he loved me and i loved him. He... hea ..ted on me. ally says emotionally

I'm so sorry Alls. (he hugs her) he's a bastard and he didn't know how lucky he was. Austin says

(wipes her tears) I'm sorry, i got tears all over you. ally says

Its OK, you can always cry on my shoulder. Austin says sweetly

Thank you Austin, you do have a heart. I'm glad to have you in my life. Ally says with a smile

Me too. Austin says with a smile

**Amanda**** comes downstairs dressed and ready to go.**

"I'm ready" Amanda says

You look great. Austin says

Thank you Austin,your so sweet. Amanda says

(Austin smiles)

Tell mom and dad ill be back at 12:00 am. Amanda says

They went out for the night,so have fun. ally says

shoot. Amanda says

Whats wrong. austin says

I left my purse upstairs, I'm just going to run upstairs and get it. amanda says as she runs to her room to grab her purse

Good Night Ally. (hugs her and then kiss her cheek)

Ally smiles. Good night Austin, ill see tomorrow. ally says as she heads up to her room

Austin smiles.(thinks) "Wow shes amazing".

**Amanda comes downstairs with her purse**

Austin! you there. Amanda says

(gets out of his thoughts) Yeah, lets go. Austin says

**Amanda and Austin leaves **

OMG,hes so sweet and amazing. ally says as she falls asleep**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry i haven't been writing on this story much but will now.I will update this story now even with the others.**

**Narrator:Ally's up and dress to meet Austin for lunch and is still thinking about last night.**

"Hey mom I'm going to friends for lunch is that OK".ally ask hoping it is

"Sure no problem,have fun just call me when your leaving".Nicole says smiling

"Thanks mom". ally says hugging her mom

(Ally gets in her car and drives to Austin's house) "OMG this place looks huge,well he is a rock star".ally says as she parks her car

(ally walks to Austin door and rings the door bell) "Who is it".A voice says

"Its me ally, Austin invited me for lunch".ally says

"Yea ms Dawson Mr moon has been a waiting you".a voice says as the door opens

"Wow this is place is beautiful". ally says smiling

"Thank you I kinda like it". Austin says coming from the dining room smiling and gives me a hug

(Hugs back)"For a minute there i thought you forgot about me".ally says

"Forget it that could never happen,everything is prepare for us in the dining room". Austin says leading the way

( ally takes a seat) "I cant believe you live her you are so lucky"

"yea i guess it gets lonely here sometimes". Austin says sadly

"Do you live here alone".ally ask curiously

"Other then the staff its just me and my lonesome".

"Really"."Wheres your parents". ally says nicely

"They died when i was 10 years old". Austin says sadly

"Austin i'm so sorry, that's awful".

"Yea it is but i got through it and now i'm a rock star".

"So how was the party,did you make sure my sister was safe".

"it was awesome you really should of came and your sister was enjoying herself all over the place"

"That's good that you two had fun". Ally says as she bites into her sandwich

Austin smiles at her

"What"

"You have mayonnaise on your face".

"OMG that's embarrassing".ally holds her hand to her face

"No its Funny don't be embarrassed". Austin takes a tissue and wipes it off

"Thank you". ally says smiling

"So tell me about yourself"

"Well my name is Ally Marie Dawson, i live in Miami Florida, i live with my sister Amanda,my mom Nicole and my dad Kurt". "I am 17 years old and i'm a junior in high school,i get good grades and i love writing music and singing,I have a Best friend her name is Trish shes awesome we knew each other since day care, I work at my family music store call sonic boom that's how i fell in love with music and i play piano and the violin.I love that in music your telling a story your STORY and expressing yourself through the music with emotion. Your turn.

"Well my name is Austin Mitchel Moon, For now i live in Hawaii until i go back to Los Angeles California where i call my real home"."I am 19 years old and i don't go to school i graduated last year".I love a music and singing its always been a passion of mine that's how i express how i feel its like a message i created for the whole world to know about". I do write some of my own music sometimes when i get the chance to put all my lyrics together and create a song.I miss my family everyday of life ,i wish they were here with me. Music is how i let all that emotion out and not hold it all inside. I play piano and guitar. I have a best friend to his name is Dez we've known each other since Kindergarten.

"Wow we both love music and singing and you write your own songs".Austin says excited

"Yea but i knew that you loved music,hello your a rock star".ally says laughing

"Good point,well why don't you sing something for me"

"Austin i don't know i'm kind of shy about singing"

"Please i know you have an amazing voice,look at you, your amazing smile and heart and a amazing girl"

(Blushes) "OK fine do you have a pian-". ally says then stops herself

"Of course you do but where"

"Upstairs in my room,would you like to see it"

"Sure".ally says as she heads up to Austin room

"Wow a room fit for a King"."That's me". Austin says

"Noo".ally says sarcastically

"OK smart ass sing your song". Austin laughs

"I will"(ally takes a seat next to the piano and starts playing shine)

**i love this song hope you guys to.**

**Have you ever had this feeling like you can't believe what you're seeing?**

**Head is spinning in slow motion, heart is pounding, time is frozen.**

**Don't close your eyes, look around you, dreams are coming alive.**  
**Don't be surprised, you know that you were born to shine.**

**You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,**  
**You're a shooting star breaking through the night.**  
**You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.**  
**You're gonna be anything you want to be,**  
**If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.**  
**You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,**  
**It's your time to shine.**

**It's your story (it's your story), never ending (never ending),**  
**Fairy tales, such a magical beginning.**  
**Like a candle, your eyes glisten as you viewed the wonder you'd been missing.**  
**(Shine)**

**So fly (so fly), so free (so free), and smile down on all you see.**  
**Your heart is true, and the world can't help but notice you.**

**You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,**  
**You're a shooting star breaking through the night.**  
**You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.**  
**You're gonna be anything you want to be,**  
**If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.**  
**You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,**  
**It's your time to shine.**

**You glow like a beautiful rainbow reaching through the sky,**  
**So bright with a heart of gold inside.**

**(Shine, shine, shine, shine)**

**You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,**  
**You're a shooting star breaking through the night.**  
**You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.**  
**You're gonna be anything you want to be,**  
**If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.**  
**You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,**  
**It's your time to shine.**

**A-aa-aah (You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,)**  
**A-aa-aah (You're a shooting star breaking through the night.)**  
**A-aa-aah (You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.)**  
**You're gonna be anything you want to be,**  
**If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.**  
**You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,**  
**It's your time to shine.**

"Ally that was amazing,your voice is so special and beautiful, you should come on tour with me".austin says seriously**  
**

"What no Austin i can't do that".

"Why not Ally Dawson your voice is beautiful and the world needs to know that and hear that amazing unique voice of yours,are you going to deny the world that".

"I don't know Austin,my parents would never go for it and i can't just leave here"

"Is it not your dream for people hear your music"

"Yes it is but-"

"But nothing ally your good no your amazing just come on tour on tour with me say yes say yes"

(smiles)"Yes Yes i will come on true with you but first we have to convince my parents".

"Oh yeah i have faith that we can convince them". Hugs her

(hugs back)"Thank you Austin".

(Looks into her eyes)"You have beautiful eyes"

"Thank you"(smiles)

"We are doing this and your going to be great, my manager and record label is going to love you".

"I hope so but i'm not into changing my image for the worst"

"I'll be there with you every step of the way, don't do anything you don't feel comfortable with stand your ground but before we make plans let go convince your parents"

"Its going to be challenging because your a rock star no parental supervision and your 19 years old, where in for a treat".

"I figured but we can do this together".(takes her hand and leaves to her car)

**hope you guys like it review you all xoxoxo**

**will ally's parents let her go on tour with Austin find out in A SUMMER TO REMEMBER **


	5. Chapter 5

Ally P.O.V

So we get to my house and all that's going through my head is what are they going to say. I was in my own world of negative thoughts, i didn't realize Austin was calling my name.

"Ally it is going to be fine,but we have to take the first step in going inside".He said in a confident tone

"OK i have to take the first step".I walk up to my door

"Ally open the door you can do this".He says sweetly

As i reach for the keys in my purse, the door knob starts to turn and i feel even more nervous.

"Ally, i thought i heard somebody out here". My mom said as she let us in

"And you must be Austin, nice to meet you". She says extending her hand

Austin shakes her head and Smiles

"So what brings you two here so early,not that i mind,but ally left a while ago". she said slowly in a breath

"Ally tell your mom what brings US here". Austin says pushing me towards her

"Sweetheart is everything OK". she says concern

"Mom... I...want to follow Austin to California".I said nervous as ever

"What do you mean sweetheart".

"I want to go on tour with Austin and he wants me to come and this may be a little spontaneous with the no plan of doing this but i really want people to hear my voice and i think I'm ready to get back out there and sing again". I said ripping the band aid off fast

"Ally-".I stop her before she says another word

"I know mom that you might be scared and nervous and worried ,about me going on tour with Austin who i hardly know, but i want to do this for me i have been hiding in the shadow scared to show who the real me is, i have a voice and i want people to hear it and believe in it and relate to it and know that there is somebody out there knowing what they are going through and wanting them to know that they can shine and believe in there self.

When all else fails i start to sing the song i wrote

**You're a firefly, you're the sunlight,**  
**You're a shooting star breaking through the night.**  
**You're a rocket in the darkness, and you sparkle like a diamond sky.**  
**You're gonna be anything you want to be,**  
**If you open your heart, and just believe that the light within will be your guide, oh.**  
**You're amazing, fire blazing, no more waiting,**  
**It's your time to shine.**

"I think its my time to shine mom,I'm ready"

"Ally sweetie as i feel that it is not a good idea for you to go on tour with a rock star with the parental supervision and drive all over the world singing to millions of people, I trust you 100% and you are almost 18 years old and i think your old enough to make your own decisions, so if your heart is telling you,you need to do this for yourself then i want you to follow your dreams and your heart"

(Screams in happiness hugging my mom)"Thank you so much mom, i love you thank you for giving me this chance"

"Whoa whats all the screaming for".Kurt(my dad) said

"Nothing our daughter just made the decision on going on tour with this lovely young man Austin Moon".My mom said smiling

"You gave her permission without my consent or involvement".My dad said in an angry tone"

"Honey this the only crazy thing ally has ever asked for and its her dream, you got to understand that". My mom said to my dad

"Shes 17 years old Nicole and shes OUR DAUGHTER so this decision should of been between YOU AND I".

"Kurt you are right and I am sorry i didn't include you but don't punish ally because she is talented and want to go live out her dream"

"She's-".My mom stopped him before he could say another word

"We taught our children to take chances and follow their dreams and their hearts, ally hasn't given us one reason not to trust her are you going take away her shot and not let her follow what we taught her"

"Sir i swear i will protect ally with my life and make sure she is well taken care of,that's my promise to you".Austin said to my dad which made him smile a bit to see a guy promising to take care of me

"OK even though i don't like this, i trust you sweetie and if you feel you really really need to do this then you have my blessing"

(I scream even louder)"Thank you guys are the best i wont disappoint you"(I hug them)

"Before you get all excited there are rules".they say

Me and Austin take a seat and listen

1. Call us when you get to California

2. Call us after your first show

me a email of the states you are touring

Us at all times for anything you need and just call

5. Austin you take care of our little girl like you said you would.

"I will Mr and Ms Dawson i swear this is my oath to you both, ally is a very special girl to me i won't let this business change her". austin says to them which makes them smile and me blush a bit

"Well i guess you better start packing".Kurt says to me

"So when do you guys leave".My mom ask

"Tomorrow Night".Austin says

I run upstairs and start to throw all my stuff in my suitcases and i take my credit card and debit card as well and goes downstairs where austin and my parents are waiting for me.

"Wow honey that was pretty fast". My mom said

"Well most of my stuff was packed".I said smiling as i run to hug them and left with Austin

"Wow that really happened,i'm going on tour with you". I said smiling

"I told you ally, you had confidence and they saw that".Austin said as he drive to his house

We get to Austin huge mansion and i go inside and the staff takes my bags

"So what you wanna do since tonight is our last night in this house". Austin says to me curious

" I really wanna hug you right now,because of you my dreams are so close"

"If you want to, bring it in".He says as i hug him tight

"Thank you Austin i won't disappoint you neither".

"There's no way you could,just keep being you Ally Marie Dawson because your really special"

(Blush)"Well you are to,not the whole Ally Marie Dawson thing but the really special thing"

"Really that's what you meant"

"Now who's being the smart ass".I laugh at Austin

Austin just stands there staring at me

"What"

"Nothing your just so beautiful, i swear ally that boyfriend of yours was pretty stupid"

"Good night ally".Austin says as he kisses my forehead and heads to his room

"Good night Austin".I smile

Today was a good day all because of Austin Moon making my dreams come true. Wow that boy surprises me everyday to think i didn't like him and now i just can't stop thinking about him. Well maybe there's just something more to him.

**Review**** review. thank you people who follow please review love you **


End file.
